


Irondad and Spiderson

by tidepodelf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Hehehe, Irondad, PTSD, Peter is Worthy, Sensory Overload, WHUMP WHUMP WHUMP, idk just read the book im not good at tags, poor peter cant get a break, poor tony is just sad for peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidepodelf/pseuds/tidepodelf
Summary: I love irondadDon't we all?DISCONTINUED AS I LOST INSPO





	1. Sensory overload fucking suck

**Author's Note:**

> Peter gets a sensory overload at school
> 
> Yes this prompt has been done a million times  
> Me does not care hehe :)

Peter startled awake when the piercing beep of his alarm clock went off. He opened his eyes to shut the damn thing off, and took a gasp of pain from what felt like the sun burning holes straight through his eyes. He squeezed his eyes closed, and fumbled for the alarm clock.

So it’s one of those days then.

Peter slowly pulled himself out of bed with a groan. Usually he would stay home when his senses go a little haywire, but he had a Spanish test he couldn’t miss.

Peter pulled on some clothes and walked out to the kitchen, trying not to curl up in a ball from the bright fluorescent lights. He didn’t want Aunt May to know, so he just mustered up what strength he could and sat down for breakfast, ignoring how he could taste every single thing that when into the pancakes he’s eating, how he can hear neighbours arguing two doors down, a cat mewing across the street, the loud clinks of his and May’s forks and knives against the plates. 

Maybe his senses are more than just a little haywire.

He shoves the rest of the pancakes in his mouth, and tries not to gag. He flinches when his chair screeched across the floor when he stood up, and says goodbye to May.

Peter thanks the lord that he has headphones on his walk to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter walks into his first class, English, and sits down right away, putting his head in his arms and just praying the noise will go away. 

A hand taps his shoulder, and he reels back.

“Woah woah woah! Sorry Peter!” Ned’s voice boomed inside his head and he held back a cry.

“Quieter please.” Was all he could manage to say.

Ned carefully sat down in his seat, and lowered his voice so that it was barely audible to him, “It’s one of those days, isn’t it?”

Peter could hear it perfectly fine. He slowly nodded and put his head back in his arms.

“Peter, you should go home, this one seems bad.”

Peter mumbled, “Spanish test.”

Ned didn’t bother to fight Peter, it never works, but he would glance over at Peter every once and awhile as the period went on. At least the English class is quiet. Or, it is to Ned.

For Peter, it’s borderline unbearable. He can hear every students breath, the pencils tapping on the desk, papers rustling loudly, people coughing, a class is doing experiments two doors down, and something just exploded in the room, getting goop everywhere.

Maybe he shouldn’t have come to school.

There’s 5 minutes left of class, and Peter is about ready to just curl up in a ball and die, in fact, that’s really all he wants to do right now. 

Everything is just too much. The lights, the noise, and now his shirt is feeling super rough, he can feel every fibre and-

RINGGGGGG!

Every kid bolts up out of their chairs and leaves the classroom.

Peter does the opposite. 

The bell sounded like a bomb went off in his ear, actually, make that 5 bombs. He reeled back out of his chair and curled up on the floor with his hands over his ears, eyes squeezed shut.

“HEY PENIS! WHAT’S WRONG! WEAKER THAN USUAL TODAY!”

Apparently not everyone had left.

“Fuck off Flash, get to your next class before I make you.”

Huh. That must be MJ.

MJ flicks her head to Ned, signalling to get Peter out of here.

“Hey bud, I know you don’t want anyone to touch you right now, but I gotta get you somewhere quieter, so I’m gonna have to grab your arm.”

Peter doesn’t respond, it’s like he’s glued in place, and Ned grabs his arm, hauling him up.

Peter doesn’t react. He’s just too tired to care anymore.

That doesn’t mean he can ignore how he can feel every single groove of Ned’s fingers around his arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ned leads Peter to the nurse, claiming Peter has a migraine. He sets Peter down on the too itchy bed, exchanges some words with the nurse, and Peter can hear the phone being picked up.

“Don’t call May.”

The nurse looked at Peter, then back at Ned.

Peter mumbled out something sounding like “She’s at work.”

Ned seemed to understand. He came over to Peter and whispered, “Who am I supposed to call then? You don’t have a second emergency contact.”

Peter motioned to his bag, holding in whimper. Ned grabbed the backpack and put it beside Peter. Peter opened the bag, rummaging through it before pulling out his phone. He clicked on it a few times before handing it to Ned. Ned read the name and his eyes widen as he walked out of the room to call none other than Tony Stark.

Peter had THE Tony Stark in his contacts.

He supposed it made sense, as he does save the world with him, but it seems so...personal. He wasn’t even labelled Iron-man or Tony Stark or even Mr. Stark.

His contact name is Tony Stank, with a laughing emoji beside it. Since when were they so close?

Oh well, he can’t dwell on that now, Peter isn’t doing well (i couldn’t write isn’t feeling so good, i just couldn’t) 

“Hi, Mr. Stark?”

“Underoos, why are you calling me? Aren’t you in school right now? I swear if you’r-”

“Uhh Mr. Stark, it’s Peter’s friend, Ned.”

“Oh. Is Peter okay?”

“Um yes and no. He’s having a sensory overload, like, a bad one. He isn’t in class right now, but he’s still in a lot of pain, and he doesn’t want to make May leave work to come pick him up.”

Tony sighed, “Of course he doesn’t. And I bet he came to school because he ‘had an important test he couldn’t miss’?”

“Yup.”

“Ugh that kid has no self preservation. Tell whatever adult he’s with right now I’ll be over in 10 minutes.” 

“Okay, bye.”

Click.

Ned went back to Peter, and caught the nurse up on the situation. She seemed to be in disbelief that Tony Stark would be coming to pick up Peter, because, well, it’s Tony Stark. Ned assured her it wasn’t a joke.

All that was left to do was wait.

The nurse was checking him over, and of course he couldn’t tell her things like how he can see the chip in her nail more than he can follow her finger, so he acted like he was too tired to follow along, which was also kind of the case.

He was exhausted from the ever present scraping of desk, shuffling of paper, and the conversation between a teacher and student 2 doors down. He just needed quiet.

Suddenly he could hear the sound of thrusters, and he let out a whimper. They were so loud but it meant he could just go somewhere and have peace and quiet.

He heard the clink of the Tony’s suit letting him out, and his panicked steps as he entered the room.

Peter opened his eyes a bit, the light burning his eyes so much he shut them tight again.

“Hey.”

Tony shushed him before putting something over Peter’s ears. He flinched at the contact, but breathed out a cry of relief at the silence.

The ever persistent noise, was gone. He felt something slide onto his face, and slowly opened his eyes.

Sunglasses.

Finally free from 2 out of the 3 senses driving him nuts, he couldn’t hold back his tears anymore. He started to cry as Tony picked him up, looked him in the eyes and smiled sadly, before exchanging some words with the nurse and bringing Peter to the tower

 

Their night ended with them cuddled up on the sofa, and Pepper chuckling softly to herself as she takes a picture.


	2. It's just a stab, no biggie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets stabbed and once again has no self preservation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has also been used a lot but IIII DONTTTT CURRRRRRR
> 
> als thanks for the kudos let on the last chapter! much appreciated!

Patrol was Peter’s favourite thing ever. Tonight it’s a different story. Peter had already stopped a mugging or two and now he was fighting a group of men robbing a bank.

Peter had already successfully webbed two out of five of the robbers up, but these three were being especially stubborn. 

“Hey, you know, it’s getting kinda late, why don’t we finish this tomorrow?” Peter joked.

“Just shut the fuck up already!” The one guy said and Peter dodged a punch.

“Wow, I’m hurt, really.”

The guy grit his teeth and pulled out a knife. Okay, maybe riling them up wasn’t a good idea.

“Peter, this situation has become very serious, I suggest you wrap this up quickly.” Karen informed Peter.

“I’m trying.” he said as he swung out of the way of the knife. He became silent as he twirled around to web up another guy.

Two more to go.

He turned to look back, stopped some punches, kicking a guy back into the wall of the bank and webbing him up.

One more. But where’d he go?

Peter looked behind him just in time to see the last guy, the guy with the knife, stab him in his side. Ouch.

“That wasn’t very nice.” he said, punching him into the wall, and webbing him up too. He hobbled away and out of the bank, clutching his side as he swung up a roof. He gasped as he felt the wound open a bit more.

He laid down on the roof, sucking in painful breaths. 

“Peter, you are in need of medical attention. I am programmed to call Mr. Stark in a medical emergency, as well as call May.”

Peter sat up sharply, crying out from the pain it caused. “No! Don’t call anyone, I can make it to the tower from here on my own.”

“Peter, if you swing to the tower you will bleed out. If you really don’t want me to call Mr. Stark you have to make sure you only jump and climb to the tower. You’re also going to have to take that knife out, it wasn’t clean.”

Peter slowly stood up, “Okay. I can do that. How long will it take?” he asked, gripping the handle of the knife.

“It will take 20 minutes to get to the tower.”

Peter hummed in response, took a deep breath and pulled out the knife. He whimpered and dropped the knife to the roof, and webbed up the wound to control the bleeding. He walked over to the side of the building, jumping onto the next roof, making his way to the tower slowly, and very painfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter stumbled into the living room, black dots swimming in his vision. He limped over to the couch, and plopped down onto it, heaving in painstaking breaths, finally giving into sleep, hearing some far off sound.

“-eter!”

“Peter!”

Tony ran into the living space, after FRIDAY informing him that Peter was in dire need of medical attention, and told Karen not to inform him. He picked the boy up, eyes widening at how much blood was on the couch.

“Stupid Peter. Think about your life for once jeez.” he mumbled as he carried Peter into his private med room. He really didn’t want to have to explain to anyone why a bleeding Spider-Man was in the med bay, bleeding from a stab wound.

Helen came in and started working on Peter, informing Tony he would be okay. Tony let out a sigh of relief.

His kid will be okay.

He waited until Helen was done and he sat beside Peter.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard a voice.

“Mr. Stark?” 

Peter was awake.

“Kid, I swear, you’re gonna give me a heart attack. Why were you laying on my couch, bleeding out?” 

“Oh umm...I didn’t want to bother you?”

Tony looked the kid in the eyes, “I’d rather have to put off a meeting or playing in the lab to make sure you’re okay, and you know, not dying.”

Peter smiled and nodded. 

“Okay Mr. Stark.”

Tony shook his head a little and smiled too, and started to sit up. He felt a hand grip his wrist, and looked back at Peter.

“Can you stay? Please?” he looked scared.

“Sure kid.” Tony motioned his hand for Peter to scooch over and laid down beside Peter, bringing him closer to his side, and Peter rested his head on Tony’s chest. 

Hearing Tony’s heartbeat always calmed him down.

Both Tony and Peter slept well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is kinda short, i dont really like how it turned out ahhh idkk okay bye


	3. Heavy Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony questions how Peter knows he can lift exactly 10 pounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know how accurate the numbers are so please excuse that uwu

Peter, Tony, and the rest of the Avengers were all sitting together in the common room, watching a movie. They typically have a movie night every Friday, and this Friday was no different. In the movie, someone was struggling to bench press a considerable amount. That started the age old argument between the Avengers: who could lift the most. Usually Thor or Steve won, but a strange turn of events happened.

“I’m telling you, I can lift at least 5 tons.” Steve said while taking a sip from his beer (drink responsibly people).

“Oh whatever.” Tony replied, rolling his eyes, “We get it Capsicle.”

Peter couldn’t help but snort at the banter. Tony turned to look at Peter.

“Why are you laughing kid? Even with your super strength you could probably only lift a ton or 2.”

“Actually I can lift 10.”

Now everyone turned and looked at the boy. There was no way this child could life more than Steve. He must be lying. But Tony knew better. His kid isn’t a lair, and to say he was shocked was an understatement.

“Actually, that makes some sense.” Steve said, almost wincing a little. He still can’t get over how he knows the face behind the kid he dropped a giant storage compartment on.

“Ah yes I forgot. That whole incident.” Natasha said.

Just like that everyone turned back to the movie, but Tony became slightly suspicious. As far as he knew, those storage boxes were not 10 tons. Probably about 7. Still a high number, but then why would Peter say 10? He’s not one to brag or over exaggerate his abilities. He made a mental post it note to ask about it later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

A couple hours later the movie was finished, and everyone had cleared out except for Peter and Tony. Tony sat down on the couch, and beckoned Peter to sit beside him. 

“So kid. About that conversation earlier.”

Peter looked up from the homework he still had left from the movie, “Hmm?”

“How’d you figure out you could lift 10 tons?”

Peter shifted uncomfortably, “Umm it’s like Steve said. From the airport battle.”

Tony sighed, “Okay cut the shit. You and I both know that that container was only about 7 tons, and you’re not one to exaggerate anything about yourself, well, unless it’s bad.”

Peter looked away from Tony, desperately trying to search for some lie, something to get him out of this situation. He really doesn’t want Tony to figure out about the whole building incident, nor does he want to talk about it. He’d rather just shove it down and try and forget it ever happened. He already gets enough nightmares from it, he doesn’t want to relive it while conscious.

“I...ummm”

“Kid. Look at me.”

Peter slowly looked at Tony, and he couldn’t hold it back anymore. Oh well, he’d find out soon enough.

He fumbled with his hands.

“Remember the fight with the Vulture?”

How could Tony forget? He still scolds himself for thinking that taking away the suit was a good idea. The kid could’ve gotten way less hurt, and he should’ve known that Peter wouldn’t stop trying even without the good suit.

“Yes. I do.”

“Well, um. Ah shoot-” Peter took a deep breath, “Sorry this is just hard to talk about. I sorta try to...forget it ever happened?”

Tony grew concerned. What would Peter want to forget? He had no problem talking about the plane crashing and everything that happened there, well, granted it was hard at first but now it’s no problem. He was even able to talk about the Vulture clawing into him, something that still haunts Tony to this day. He placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“It’s all good kid. Take your time.”

Peter took a deep breath, “I sorta maybe fought the Vulture in a building and he destroyed the supports making the building fall on me and I maybe lifted it off of me?”

Peter couldn’t look Tony in the eyes now. He didn’t want to know how Tony reacted to this. He could be angry, concerned, Peter just does not want to know.  
“You what?!” Tony practically screeched.

Silence.

“Peter, look at me right now.”

Peter sucked in a breath. Tony has never used his name. Crap, this can’t be good. He should’ve just made some bullshit excuse, or he could’ve run. Maybe he’ll just do that right now.

Peter glanced up at Tony, wincing at the hurt, and, was that guilt? 

“Mr. Stark, it’s not your fault, I promise. I got myself into the mess, and I got out of it. It’s okay, I’m, I’m okay.”

Tony shook his head in disbelief.

“No, that’s not okay. You were trapped under a building!” Tony pulled at his hair, starting to freak out a little.

“It’s, it’s fine.” Peter tried to tell Tony it was okay, mostly to calm the beating of his heart. He cannot start freaking out now. He doesn’t want Tony to be so guilty he goes back to old methods. But he couldn’t really help it. All he could think about was the crushing weight of the blocks, the thick dust, and his senses going so haywire they just disappeared.

(I can’t breathe, it’s crushing me, someone help someone please anyone)

Tony stopped freaking out just enough to notice how Peter was, shit, Peter was crying. Tony cursed at himself mentally. He should’ve realised this shit isn’t easy to relay to someone, and jesus christ, he was a kid for god’s sake. 

No kid should have to go through that. Ever.

By this point, Peter was holding back tears, trying to get a grip.

(you're okay everything's fine you're safe)

(no you are not you’re being crushed help help help breathing help please someone help)

Tony swept Peter into a hug, and Peter couldn’t keep the tears back any longer. He started sobbing into Tony’s shirt, gripping him like he was the only thing keeping him from going back to that place. 

Tony mumbled to Peter, little things like it’s okay, and you’re safe, I got you, until Peter calmed down.

Tony pulled back, studying the kid. He lifted Peter’s chin up, so their eyes met.

“I got you kid, okay? If you ever go back there, no matter what time of day, in a nightmare or whatever, I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried going fro something newish
> 
> hope you like it
> 
> also omg thanks for all the kudos im on summer break now so i can update more frenquently  
> just not the next 2 weeks lol
> 
> love yall!
> 
> maddie <3


	4. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter has to relive his worst nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe ive written two chapters today i have a problem

Peter opened his eyes, and they instantly burned from the dust filling the air. His lungs were struggling to get in air, or anything for that matter. Peter couldn’t think straight, he couldn’t remember where he was. Why does his chest feel so heavy? Why can’t he move? He moved his head around, looking at his surroundings.

There was tons of rubble. Everywhere. There is windows, mind you, they’re all cracked, and he can see a door frame that’s been broken. Okay, so he’s in a building, and it seems to have collapsed. That’s probably why…

_No. Not again. Please no. I can’t be stuck again._

“Peter, you appear to have multiple injuries, requiring immediate attention. I need to call Mr. Stark.”

Peter cried out, feeling the wreckage on top of him shift, crushing him more.

“Karen it’s fine. You don’t need to call Mr. Stark. I...I’ve done this before.” Peter coughed, beginning to readjust himself as best as he could to lift the rumble off him, again.

_Water is dripping down, Toomes is getting away, I have to fix this. I have to._

Peter shook his head, beginning to hyperventilate. Nonono, not here, not now. He can’t be having a panic attack. He has to stop... 

Who was he stopping again?

That’s right, he was stopping this guy called Tiger Stripes, and just as Peter caught him, the guy set fire to the whole building, and Peter just got everyone out before it collapsed on him. Peter took a deep breath. No Toomes, just Tiger dude.

_He’s back in the homemade suit, pillars and roof crushing him, digging into his back. He’s gotta stop Toomes He’s gotta stop him_

“Peter, you are beginning to experience a panic attack, I’m calling Mr. Stark.”

Peter couldn’t say no, because he was too busy sucking in giant breaths when he could, trying to get air because _god dammit he’s back there and it’s too scary please help someone help_

He squinted as a bright square showed up in his vision, Mr. Stark’s concerned face staring back at him.

“Kid? What’s going on?”

Peter cried out, chest heaving, but at the same time failing because he can’t escape the rubble.

“Oh shit. I’m coming right now. Kid, you’re gonna be okay.”

The line disconnected and Peter broke down.

_He’s all alone and he’s gonna die and omg Toomes is getting away it’s all my fault I just want to go home please someone anyone help_

Meanwhile Tony sprints out of his meeting, leaving the people inside thoroughly confused, but he doesn’t have time to explain. Not when his kid looks that scared.

God, Peter. He’s all alone right now.

He runs a little faster.

“FRIDAY, what’s happening with Peter.”

“Peter appears to be trapped under wreckage from a building that was set on fire when Peter was fighting a villain known as Tiger Stripes. Tiger Stripes and everyone in the building are all safe, and Tiger has been handed over to authorities. No one knows Peter is still trapped in there.”

“ _Shit._ List of injuries please.” he said while getting into his suit, flying away as soon as everything was secured.

“A broken arm, several broken ribs, and lots of bruises and cuts. If you get there now, he will be fine. However, you have to be careful, as Peter appears to be having some sort of PTSD induced panic attack.

“Double shit.” 

Tony arrived at the scene, and flew down by Peter’s face. He pulled the mask off of Peter, and the armour on his hand disappeared and he lifted the kid’s chin up. His face had soot and grime all over it, and you can see fresh tear tracks running down is face.

“Shhh it’s okay Pete, I’m here.”

Peter whimpered, mumbling out, “Mr. S’rk.”

“I’m gonna start lifting the rumble off of you, okay?”

Peter glanced at Tony alarmed, “Please don’t go. Wait no. Toomes, you gotta get Toomes.”  
“What? Pete that was months ago.”

Peter started to cry, mumblings becoming unintelligible, little phrases coming out here and there. Things like not again.

This had already happened? When? How?

“FRIDAY?”

“I can find no data files of when a building would be dropped on Peter, but Karen has just informed me the the kid has nightmares about it. It seems as though Vulture has dropped a building on Peter, before the plane crash.”

“Jesus christ on a bike. Okay.” Tony flew to the rubble on Peter, beginning to life it off of him.

“Peter, when I say go, I need you to crawl over to that door, okay?”

Peter whimpered, and nodded, hoping Tony could see. He did.

Tony began the painstaking job of finding the right piece to grab, and lifting it off carefully, not wanting to disturb the already faltering integrity of the building.

After what felt like hours, picking up the rubble one by one, trying to ignore Peter’s whimpers and cries, he was on the last piece, the piece causing Peter so much pain.

“Okay Pete, this is gonna hurt like hell, but you gotta move right away, okay? You’re almost free.”

Peter nodded his head, sucking in a breath. Tony lifted off the piece, and Peter was relieved of the pressure, however, it was so sudden, it took all he had in him to crawl over to the door and collapse in a heap, sobbing.

Sensation in his hands and feet, hell, everywhere, was coming back all at once, and it was finally too much for the Spider. He began sobbing loudly, and Tony rushed over, picking him up in his arms. The boy clung to Tony, shivering and breathing great gasps of air, while Tony mumbled it’s okay you’re fine to Peter over and over, all the way to the compound.

This when it truly hit him. Peter is just a kid. His kid. Gosh, he looks so small when he’s like this. The only thing Tony can think on the rest of the way there is that he never wants to see the usual cheerful boy like this ever again.

Tony rushes into the med bay, Helen already there waiting for Tony. Peter’s wounds are dressed, and his arm is set, ribs checked over.  
Helen put her hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“He’ll be okay. He’s asleep right now, you can stay with him if you want.”

Tony nodded his thanks and went into the room. He walked over to Peter’s bed.

“Hey kid.”

To his surprise, Peter responded.

“Hey..”

“You didn’t tell me this already happened to you once.” Nice Stark. Perfect way to get him to talk about something that mentally scarred him, probably for life.

“It’s hard to talk about.”

Tony sat on the edge of Peter’s bed, and ruffled the kid’s hair. Peter nuzzled into the touch, comforted, and finally relaxed.

“I get it kid. Just know if you ever do need to talk. I’m here.”

Peter nodded, and began to fall asleep. 

“Okay Spiderkid, time for bed. I’ll come see you first thing tomorrow.” Tony sat up and made his way to leave, when a small hand grabbed his arm.

“Stay, please.”

Tony looked back at Peter. Of course he didn’t want to be alone.

“Sure thing kid. Make room.” he motioned his hand and Peter scooted over. Tony came onto the bed, and pulled Peter into his arms. Peter sighed and fell asleep as he listened to Tony’s heart beat.

“I love you dad.”

Tony smiled at the sleep deprived kid’s slip up, “I love you too kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! seriously thank you for all the kudos and comments! it makes my day and im glad you're liking it so far! i don't know how many chapters im going to make for this, but i know i want to make some sort of mj and peter chapter next!
> 
> maddie <3


	5. Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for school shooting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at the cottage yee yee

“Hey Peter!” Ned said, walking down the schools steps to do the classic handshake™️ with Peter. 

“Hey Ned, what’s up?”

Ned smirked, “The s-“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Peter said, pointing a finger at Ned as they walked into there first class. Ned rolled his eyes and sat down in his seat.

Class started and everything was normal, but then piercing screams were heard down the hall. 

_Bang!_

“Everyone get to our hiding spot and don’t make a sound, this is not a drill!” The teacher whisper-yelled. The kids all went in a corner hidden from the door, and the teacher did a head count.

The teacher finished doing the required stuff, and then sat with the kids. “Where’s Chris? He’s the only one not here.” 

Everyone said they didn’t know where he was.

Then everyone went silent as they heard footsteps by the door, and the next moment someone was trying to open the door handle. Peter grabbed Ned’s arm, his spidey senses going crazy, the hairs on the back of his neck and now his arms standing up, screaming danger.

Something bad was about to happen.

The door clicked open, and the shooter walked in. 

_Crap._

Everyone stayed in the hideout, praying to whatever god above that the shooter wouldn’t see them. 

Everyone held their breath, Peter’s head screaming go go go danger run. 

“I only ask for one person. If you give him up I won’t hurt any of you.”

Peter couldn’t stand it any longer. He knew he could survive this situation but obviously he couldn’t show that. 

He stepped out of the hiding spot, a few students and the teacher whispering for him to come back.

He turned back to them, “Guys it’s okay.”

He was then face to face with the shooter.

“Chris?”

“Peter, I won’t hurt any of you, I just need Flash.” Chris pulled out his gun, beginning to point it at the group of students in the hiding spot.

Peter put his hands up, “I can’t let you do that.”

Chris looked at Peter, and Peter saw just how insane Chris had become. No one saw it coming, Chris was just this quiet kid who sat at the back of the class. And now he had a gun, crazed and so far gone.

He put his gun towards Peter, “Why are you defending him? He’s a bully to you too!”

“Doesn’t mean he deserves to be killed.”

“Think of it as karma.”

Peter shook his head, “You’ve lost your mind.”

Chris laughed, and waved the gun around, “I’ve suffered too much from Flash, and so have you. Don’t make me use this more than I want to.”

Peter flicked his hand to the group, and Ned got the idea. He slowly started to herd the group away from the hiding spot and towards the door.

“This isn’t the answer Chris, and you know that.” Peter said, trying not to anger Chris too much. 

The students need to get out, then I can deal with Chris

“Peter get out of my way.”

“Chris I need you to think this through, if you continue things will get worse.”

“Parker, what don’t you understand? Some things you can’t save, or fix. This is one of them. Now get out of the way so I can-“

He looked behind Peter to notice that the group had disappeared. He looked behind himself to find the doorway empty, and it looked as though the class had never been there.

Chris turned and look at Peter, furious.

“ _You tricked me._ ” he growled.

Peter shrugged, “I didn’t know?”

Chris scoffed, and in a split second lifted the gun up and fired. Peter dodged out of the way, body moving before he could stop it.

“How did you?” Chris said, confused.

Peter sighed. He really didn’t want this to happen.

“Yeah whatever, let’s just get this over with.”

Peter grabbed for the gun, but Chris pulled he away. He began shooting wildly, Peter simply dodging through the air nimbly, careful not to stick to the ceiling. He could explain the dodging by saying he signed up for gymnastics or something, but definitely not being sticky.

Chris became super mad, and he ran out of bullets, or so Peter thought. 

“Now,” Peter said, panting, “Lets stop this and get you to the police.”

Chris just smiled, “I don’t think so.”

For some reason, Peter’s luck wasn’t so good, and his spider sense didn’t warn him what was coming. Chris shot right at Peter’s heart, and Peter was able to jump away enough that he didn’t get hit to cause a sudden death. However, he didn’t get out of the way in time to be missed.

He stumbled to the ground, looking down at his stomach to see blood flowing out of it. Peter groaned, he seriously could never have good luck.

“I really think that’s enough.” he said, and jumped up with one last effort, snatching the gun away from Chris and smashing it, he pushed Chris down to the ground, and knocked him unconscious. 

Peter dragged himself out of the room, and collapsed on the floor in a heap.

>><<

_So cold..._

Peter opened his eyes a crack, light blinding him. He was so cold and his stomach made him feel like curling in on himself. He whimpered as he felt himself get shaken, the movement pulling at his wound.

“Hey, kid, you’re awake.”

Peter groaned, that noise was loud.

“Oh crap, I’m definitely being too loud for you.” the sound lowered, “You did good kid.”

“Mr. Stark?”

“The one and only.”

Peter opened his eyes a little more, to find himself being carried over to Mr. Stark’s ride.

“Is, is everyone okay?”

Tony smiled, placed Peter in the back and came in after. He laid Peter’s head on his lap, and ruffled the curls on his head.

“Yes, you’re class is okay. Everyone else who was hurt is being treated. In fact, your stupid ass was the only one with a fatal wound.”

Peter sighed into the embrace, glad everyone was safe. 

“Where are we going?”

“You should be treated somewhere private with someone who will be able to help, well, specifically you and your fast healing. You’ll probably have to be reopened, which isn’t explainable to regular doctors considering it’s been probably about two hours since you got shot.” Tony watched as Peter nodded, continuing the motion of his hand in Peter’s hair.

“Oh also, you’re 100% grounded for not called me right away and giving me a heart attack when I see an alert from FRIDAY telling me you’re in danger, to then find you in a heap on the floor surrounded by your blood.”

Peter groaned, and closed his eyes, “Sorry.” he whispered.

“It’s okay kiddo.”

Peter feel back asleep, satisfied with the fact that everyone was safe.

When he came back to school he was surrounded by everyone, the same thing said all around.

_You’re a hero._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> seriously thanks for all the kudos i never ever thought this would get such a good response tysm <3


	6. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guilt that comes back to haunt you for years?
> 
> not fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been awhile since the last one! if you could please go check out my new story Penny Parker's Adventures! It's basically gonna be like this one but each one shot is connected and Peter is a girl :P

Tony was working in his lab, blasting his music. He was working on a slightly new version of the iron spider suit for Peter, as the last one is a bit out of date. He was picking apart the web shooters when all of a sudden his music shut off and FRIDAY alerted him of a presence downstairs.

Tony put down the web shooters. “Is it Peter?”

“Yes, boss.”

Tony sat up, “What time is it?”

“It is currently 2:47am.”

Tony grew alarmed. He knew by now that Peter coming in at such a late time, on a school night nonetheless, meant something was wrong. He rushed towards the door, taking the elevator down to the living room where FRIDAY said Peter was.

He exited the elevator to find Peter on the couch, sopping wet, and shaking. Tony wasn’t sure if it was from being cold or crying. He walked up to the couch, Tony’s brown eyes meeting Peter’s. 

“Hey kid, what’s wrong?”

Peter went to reply, a crack of thunder rained over head, and Peter whimpered, shrinking in on himself. More tears pricked at his eyes, tear tracks already staining his face.

Tony leapt over the back of the couch to face Peter, brushing the hair out of his face. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m here. Is it the rain? The storm?”

Peter nodded, gulping before muttering, “Ben.”

Tony cursed himself inside his head. He should’ve remembered. Ben had died while a storm was raging, much like this one. Peter must be reliving that night, and knowing how Pete feels about that night, his guilt is definitely back to bite.

Tony ruffled his hair, “How about we watch a movie? Hmm?”

Peter looked back at Tony, honey brown eyes looking so fragile, so afraid, so child like it wrenched Tony’s heart. Peter nodded, and sat up a little, facing the TV. Tony got FRIDAY to turn on Star Wars, and grabbed blankets for him and Peter.

“Hey Pete? You’re still in your wet suit. How about you go get changed and I’ll get some snacks set up.”  
Peter sat up, humming with approval and he headed off to his room to get changed. Tony made some microwave popcorn and some leftover pizza. By the time both had heated up Peter was back, looking much warmer than before.

“Come on, Underoos.”

Tony wrapped his arm around Peter and walked to the couch. He knew the kid would need contact, more specifically cuddles. It seemed Tony was right because Peter instantly curled up, head on Tony’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Tony stroked his hair while the movie played, and Peter relaxed slowly. 

The movie was almost finished, and for the first time in awhile, Peter spoke.

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony looked down at Peter, “Yeah?”

“Thank you. It’s just really...hard. Thunderstorms.”

Tony hugged Peter closer, “I know. And kid? Any time there’s a storm, and May isn’t there or she can't quite help, you can come here. Right up to the lab, no matter what time it is.”

“Really?”

Tony smiled, “Of course.”

Peter was very exhausted at this point, not noticing the effect of his next words.

“Thanks dad.”

Tony stiffened, before relaxing when he remembered Peter was still on him, and he didn’t want to disturb him. Surely the kid didn’t mean it, right? Tony couldn’t be a dad, if he ever was he would become just like Howard.

But the more Tony thought about it, he realised that he didn’t mind. He actually loved it. It made him swell with pride, that Peter, the most sweetest, most selfless person on the planet, someone who he thought was nothing like him, felt that close to him. Sure, he was absolutely terrified that if he didn’t keep his distance, didn’t associate that way with Peter, he’d end up like Howard. But something inside him didn’t care. _Besides,_ he thought, _the kid already has wormed his way in, I’m literally cuddling on the couch with him right now._

Tony finally let sleep take him, much later than Peter, after assuring to be the best mentor, no, dad he could be for Peter.

Both of them slept soundly that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! and thanks so much for over 200 kudos and 3000+ hits! i didn't think this would ever happen owo
> 
> also sorry to self plug but go chec out my instagram @maddiebcg for marvel edits and more! i just posted a petermj one and would love if you checked it out!
> 
> have an awesome day!!!

**Author's Note:**

> tee hee (whump whump whump)
> 
> yeah e yeah e yeah


End file.
